drbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Sex
'Premarital Sex' It is well documented by numerous studies that those who engage in sex prior to marriage report lower sexual satisfaction within marriage. It's also well documented that the more sexual partners one has, the lower they report their sexual satisfaction. Women also report higher incidence of sexual dysfunction when they engage in premarital sex. Couples who have sex prior to marriage report lower sexual satisfaction within marriage. The more sexual partners a person has, the lower their sexual satisfaction, as well. Additionally, for those 24 and under, there's a higher rate of sexual dysfunction in girls who have sex prior to marriage. Teen boys who are sexually active are twice as likely to experience signs of depression, and EIGHT times as likely to attempt suicide as their abstinent counterparts. Girls are three times as likely to be depressed and twice as likely to attempt suicide. Living together makes things worse, too. A couple that lives together prior to marriage breaks up before being married about 60% of the time. If they manage to stay together and marry, within seven years, another 25% will divorce, leaving just 15% of the original total number of couples living together ending up married long term. This is a MUCH higher failure rate than that of those who have not been married. There are multiple studies available on this subject, and they consistently report similar results. Check it out for yourself. So is it wrong? Yes, if for no other reason than that ultimately you rob yourself of joy and intimacy. 'Sexual Desires' "Are you such a slave to your own desires that you cannot control them? Should I lock up my dog?" - Dr. Bob We are not born with sexuality. It develops. We have many desires. We need to eat, to have bowel movements, to cry, to laugh, to have sex. There is a proper context for each of those things, fortunately. Over-eating is dangerous. Having a bowel movement in the food court at the mall is socially unacceptable. Why is it that so many people who are so obsessed with sex fail to understand that there is a proper and an improper context for everything, including sex? The proper context for sex is within marriage. 'Sources' *Cohabitation with the Future Spouse: Its Influence Upon Marital Satisfaction and Communication http://www.jstor.org/pss/351866 *The Role of Cohabitation in Declining Rates of Marriage http://www.jstor.org/pss/352997 From the abstract: "Thus the picture that is emerging is that cohabitation is very much a family status, but one in which levels of certainty about the relationship are lower than in marriage." *Cohabitation and Marital Stability: Quality or Committment http://www.jstor.org/pss/353057 From the abstract: "... we found that couple who cohabitated before marriage reported lower quality marriages, lower commitment to the institution of marriage, more individualistic views of marriage (wives only), and greater likelihood of divorce than couples who did not cohabit." *http://www.jstor.org/pss/223434 (a literature review, not a study, where other studies are cited.) 'Related Topics' *Masturbation *Homosexuality *Sin Category:Dr. Bobisms